


the taste of his lips

by scrapbullet



Series: all these things they will change [5]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn with Feelings, Post-Finale, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: The kitchen is empty, although the delicate china teapot - the blue floral pattern faded, but it was a gift from a neighbour and had put a smile on Thomas’ tired face - on the table is warm, still. Pouring himself a cup James sips at the tea, tepid but fragrant, as he pads through the cottage and out onto the veranda, where Thomas sits upon a worn wooden bench, a purring ginger tabby on his lap. “I see you’ve replaced me.”Thomas hums, scratching the cat’s neck absently. The smile that alights on his lips as he looks at James, bare foot and clad in naught but a nightshirt, is one filled with such emotion that it causes James’ heart to swell. “Darling, nothing and no-one can replace you.”





	the taste of his lips

Once, James dreamt of the taste of Thomas’ lips. Of the softness and dexterity of his hands, nimble and light-fingered as they mapped every inch of his bare flesh. His mouth tracing a scar, and then another; learning James’ body as if every freckle and blemish were a constellation to be gazed upon, rapturously, and worshipped with seemingly endless care. James dreamt of Thomas’ body, pressed tight to his own as they rocked together like the waves beneath a great ship, and hoped to lose himself in those memories of happiness and love.

Once, the waking world was a place of blood and anguish and the land of dreams was his safe haven. 

Once, but no longer.

Now, the sun shines on James’ face through the open window and he grimaces, rolling over to escape its brightness. The breeze is warm on his skin, damp with sleep-sweat and from having spent the night curled around Thomas, close enough that, with his ear pressed to Thomas’ chest, he could hear the soothing beat of his heart. Although they have parted in the night - no doubt due to the sticky summer heat - James is always aware of Thomas, and of precisely where he is.

Which is why, after a few moments of huffing drowsily into the pillow, he deigns to drag himself out of bed in a bid to find his wayward lover.

The kitchen is empty, although the delicate china teapot - the blue floral pattern faded, but it was a gift from a neighbour and had put a smile on Thomas’ tired face - on the table is warm, still. Pouring himself a cup James sips at the tea, tepid but fragrant, as he pads through the cottage and out onto the veranda, where Thomas sits upon a worn wooden bench, a purring ginger tabby on his lap. “I see you’ve replaced me.”

Thomas hums, scratching the cat’s neck absently. The smile that alights on his lips as he looks at James, bare foot and clad in naught but a nightshirt, is one filled with such emotion that it causes James’ heart to swell. “Darling, nothing and no-one can replace you.”

Covering his embarrassment is quite easy when one has a tea-cup in their hands, James finds, though he is all too aware that the red flush that rises in his cheeks is painfully obvious. The burden of all red-heads. “And yet I find you with a new paramour,” he teases, indicating the blissful feline stretching out, yawning wide and baring tiny, sharp teeth. “Reminds me of another red haired racketeer.”

Not that Anne Bonny would approve of being compared to a feral tabby, but then, she isn’t here to say otherwise.

“Hm? Another one of your associates?” Thomas inquires, grasping James’ shirtsleeve with a beatific smile, urging him to sit down without words. The cat blinks, staring at James with all of the disdain for humanity its species possesses, before promptly lifting a leg to enthusiastically clean its backside.

“Of a sort, yes.” Bemused, James hisses under his breath and flicks at the air, uprooting the wee beastie from its task and sending it slinking off into the undergrowth. There it crouches, a splash of red amongst green and brown, its eyes glinting back at them as a predator with its prey. “How long have you been awake?”

Plucking the empty teacup from James’ grasp Thomas sets it aside, careful of the dainty, precious china. He leans in, then, all warm and lissome and languid, tucking himself in to James’ chest and under his chin; the kind of tight embrace that James will never get enough of. The dark circles under his eyes suggest that he has been awake for quite some time.

“Ah… I didn’t want to disturb you,” Thomas replies sheepishly, nuzzling against James’ neck. “You were so peaceful, lying there in my arms, with no night terrors to darken your dreams.”

Sighing, James tips his head back, inviting Thomas to kiss and suck bruises, red and wet and amorous. “You should have woken me,” he chastises. “I wouldn’t allow your dark thoughts to encroach on our peace.”

 _I know, I know_ , Thomas seems to say, exhaling heavily against the hollow of James’ throat, but the kisses do not cease. “There are no dark thoughts, my love, not when you are here to guard me.”

Such tenderness has ever been James’ undoing. It is easy, then, to lean down and seize Thomas’ lips in a heady kiss, to usher him indoors to the safety of their bed. The sheets are as inviting now as they were when James awoke, more so, even, when he can settle Thomas down upon them and strip him down to nothing but bare, naked flesh. Parting Thomas’ strong, lean legs James mouths at that soft space at the top of the inner thigh, feeling the quickening beat of blood against his tongue, tasting the faint tang of salt.

“I would drive your demons away,” James murmurs, circling the root of Thomas’ hardening cock with practised fingers, stroking up and then down, leaning in to taste the drop of pre-ejaculate that beads at the very tip. “With blade and shot and my bare hands, if need be. I know the darkness well, and I would not let your light be diminished.”

Thomas sighs, arching his back in a tight bow, eyes drifting closed with pleasure. He grasps for James’ hand and their fingers entwine. “ _You_ are not diminished,” he insists, breathless.

The ache in James’ chest intensifies, threatening to swallow him whole. Such purity leaves him incapable of speech, even, and so he takes Thomas into his mouth, cock a heavy weight on his tongue. The taste of it has him salivating, clutching Thomas’ hand as he eases into a rhythm, tasting the evidence of his love’s desire. 

Thomas doesn’t last long.

Perhaps it’s their age; grown old and weary of life, streaks of silver in their hair and wrinkles around their eyes. Perhaps it is the _feeling_ , the emotion, that which is beyond the physical that means their lovemaking transcends being merely sex. Perhaps it is both, or none at all, but all James knows is the way that Thomas is silent in his pleasure until the moment he isn’t, moaning rapturously as he releases and James swallows it down, savouring the bitter spend. 

Resting his head on Thomas’ hip, James noses at the crisp, blond curls at the base of his love’s softening cock, laughing softly when Thomas twitches and swipes playfully at his head, indignant.

“My sweet and gallant knight,” Thomas purrs, carding his fingers through James’ hair. He draws James up to kiss him, slow and deep, clever fingers inching lower. “Let me take care of you, hm?”

Suffice to say that they do not leave their bed until well past noon.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise profusely for any errors; it's late and I'm tired and stupidly posting before I go to bed instead of waiting until tomorrow. I also apologise for the terrible porn; I'm rusty! 
> 
> Also; thank you to [mapped](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mapped/pseuds/mapped) for cheering me up when I felt shitty, and also for reminding me that James and Thomas (and Miranda) are my go-to pairing for comfort and cuddles. <3<3 Big hugs.


End file.
